Secrets
by Cinnamon1
Summary: A MWPP tale, featuring Padfoot. There is L/J in this story too, but the main plot line is S/M. PG13 for swearing. Chapter 3 is up!!! Please REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue to Secrets

"I wasn't kissing him, I was just- um, telling his lips a secret." grinned Maria as she explained her snogging session to her best friend, Lily Evans.

"You can't just go around kissing guys that you don't even know," Lily protested as she watched the dreamy look on her friend's face.

"But I do know him, I've spent the last five and a half years of my life in the same year and house as him. We have all of our classes together, so I do know him." Reasoned Maria still gazing off into space.

"So has almost every girl we know, and every single one of them has had their hearts broken by Sirius Black," Lily said, "Now let's get back to the tower before Professor Sinistra notices we're gone."

Lily and Sarah stepped back into the tower where the chilled night air nipped at them. Maria glanced over at Sirius who was trying to convince Peter the moon really was made of cheese. She couldn't help but grinned as he then proceeded to try and charm the telescopes to show a picture of him whenever they zoomed in on the Dog Star. "Come back to Earth hon." Said Lily as she pulled Maria's attention back to her. "Don't get involved with him, it will just break you're heart."

And so began the story of Sirius and Maria, and two years of plotting, crushing on, snogging with, and fighting with Sirius Black.

__

That's all there is for now folks. That was the Prologue, and I know the 1st chapter should go up with it, but It's late at night and I have school in the morning, and I still have to do all of my homework, and I really need to get some sleep. Trust me, the chapters will be much longer. Please try and look at my other stories too. (None of them have to do with this yet, but some might later on, and this has ABSOULUTLY NOTHING to do with my Life and Love of Lily Evans series. Please let me have 10 reviews, 'cause I want to know if this is a good start or not.


	2. The Incounter

__

In this chapter I skipped from the end of the last year to the start of a new year. I'm not sure if I'm going to place Maria, Sirius and co. in fifth year or in sixth year. I know that I said there were only two years of Hogwarts left for them, but I might change that to three years. For now we can just say they are going into their fifth year.

Maria Gomez had packed her trunk three times that morning, and was getting tired of it. Her little sisters had wanted to help her pack, even if it meant unpacking her stuff so they could help her pack it again. By the time that she had finally gotten all of her stuff into her trunk, and onto the hearth by her fireplace, she only had ten minutes to get to King's Cross.

"¡Maria, Teresa, Lupe, Vamos!" yelled Mrs. Gomez.

"I'm coming Mama!" yelled Lupe down the stairs.

"Mama, we're going to be late!" moaned Maria as she impatiently stopped her foot. "Even though Lily promised to save a seat for me, that won't matter if I'm not there to sit in it!"

"Lupe, NOW!" yelled her mother standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Finally," cried Maria with a sigh of relief, "Now can we finally go?"

"Sí" agreed her mother as she ushered her young daughters next to the fireplace, and waited while Teresa threw her Floo Powder into the fireplace.

"We would have been able to go a lot sooner if it wasn't for Lupe." grumbled Teresa. She was still upset over the fact that Lupe was finally old enough to start at Hogwarts, and she still had another year until she to could board that famous train, and set off to learn magic.

"Well I had to make sure I had everything, I wouldn't want to leave anything behind." retorted Lupe.

"I wouldn't want to leave anything behind, " mimicked Teresa.

"Tonto," said Lupe as she disappeared through the fireplace.

"I'm not stupid, you are," retorted Teresa even though her sister had already left. She picked up a handful of Floo Powder, and threw it into the fireplace. The flames turned bright green as usual, and she yelled, "Mollymo!" and tucked her elbows in. She had once had a nasty accident when she forgot to keep her elbows tucked in. She still had the scar to prove it. As she arrived at her aunt's house, she was thinking of how boring of a year it would be. Two of the Gomez sisters would be off at Hogwarts, and she would be stuck at home. She would have started crying except for two facts; one, she has just turned ten, and she knew girls that age shouldn't cry over such things, and two, she had just arrived on her aunt's hearth and was dusting herself off.

The three sisters followed their mom out of their aunt's house, (she lived a block from King's Cross, so they would go there by Floo Powder, then they would head over to King's Cross,) and walked quickly down to King's Cross as to arrive before the train arrived. Hugs were quickly exchanged and promises made, which were soon to be broken, (I'll write everyday, I won't kiss any guys, I'll be nice to my sister, etc.) Trunks were stored, and seats were found, and the train started moving along it's track to Hogwarts.

"So," asked Lily, "Did the summer end your little infatuation of Sirius."

"Nope," Maria grinned, "Still in love as ever."

"It's not love," argued Lily, "It's just a schoolgirl crush. Nothing more. You're only fifteen, how can you be in love when you are only fifteen?"

"Fine, I admit that it isn't love, but you have to give my "little infatuation" as you say a chance."

"Fine, if he remembers your name, then I will be tolerate it, otherwise you can never speak of him again," said Lily.

"Deal," Maria, "But I don't see why I can't ever speak of him again if he doesn't know my name."

"Because I'm your best friend, and I don't want to see you pining over some boy." Replied Lily.

"Wait and see, soon you'll be pining over 'Some boy,'" said Maria with a grin.

Lily was about to reply, but the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, the hottest guy in the whole school according to most girls, the most popular person ever to walk the Hogwart's halls, other wise known as James Potter walked through the compartment, loaded down with candy from the witch with the food cart. Sirius, the boy others claimed was the hottest, smartest, funniest, wonderfullest, bestest, person to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, was right behind him also laden down with candy. _(A/N I know wonderfullest and bestest aren't words.) _They didn't know that while he was walking he was dropping part of the candy though. They both smiled at Lily and Maria as they shut the compartment door behind them.

Maria was going to say something about the candy on the floor, but Lily giggled first.

"What's so funny?" asked Maria.

"Nothing," replied Lily, trying and failing to get her giggles under control.

"Then why are you giggling?" asked Maria.

"I'm simply a happy person," said Lily, who had finally stopped giggling.

Maria sat pondering Lily's giddiness as Lily picked up the candy and food that James had dropped. Suddenly she realized. "You like James don't you?" Maria asked_._

"Um…No?" replied Lily.

"Oh my God, you do like him!" grinned Maria starting to giggle herself.

"Yes, and I'm going to go take this candy back to him right now," Lily said grinning.

"Wait a second, you don't get off that easily. First, James isn't exactly known for knowing girl's names either you know. So if neither one of them know either one of our names, then we will swear them off okay?" said Maria, "And second, I WANT TO TAKE THE CANDY TO SIRIUS!!!" cried Maria.

Lily giggled at her friend's expression and agreed to let Maria take half of the candy to Sirius, while she took the other half of the candy to James.

"But remember, if they don't know our names, neither one of us can ever say their names again," warned Lily, as she gave half of the candy to Maria.

"Deal," said Maria as she slid open the compartment door and walked through.

~*~

"Blahk! That white out tastes like crap!" yelled Sirius.

"You weren't supposed to eat it!" cried an exasperated Remus.

"Well James said that it tasted good," protested Sirius.

"You've known him almost you're whole life, and you still tried it?" asked Remus with a disbelieving look on hi face.

"Well he told me that when I was little," replied Sirius.

"And you haven't tried it until now?" asked Remus.

"Well, I did try it before, but James told me that they had changed it so that it would taste better," said Sirius.

"What?" cried Remus, "And you still believed him?"

"Yeah," said Sirius gloomily looking over at James who had been eating food from the cart this whole time. 

"Hey, you ate almost all of it!" cried out Sirius.

"No I didn't!" said James, "There wasn't very much to start with."

"Yes there was," said a frowning Sirius. He never like to miss out on food. "We bought a ton of food remember?"

"Oh, yeah," said James, "But there wasn't very much when I started eating."

"Well then what happened to it all?" asked Remus.

"Maybe someone stole it," suggested James.

"Like you," said Sirius, wanting to search James' trunks.

"I didn't, steal it, but I know who might have."

"Who?" asked Remus.

"We walked through a compartment that had two girls in it. They might have stolen it when we weren't looking," said James, looking very proud over his deductive reasoning.

"That wouldn't work. We watched the food the whole time," said Sirius.

James, who looked sad because his plot had fallen through, "Well maybe they are Slytherins, and used Dark Magic to take our food."

"All Slytherins are filthy rich." Replied Remus, "If they wanted food they could have bought it themselves."

"Maybe they just wanted to practice their Dark Magic." Replied James, desperately hanging on to his idea.

"Well who were they?" asked Remus.

"Um… I don't know either of their names," said Sirius.

"Neither do I," said James.

"Well what did they look like?" asked Remus.

"Um, they had a head, a neck, a few fingers, maybe even a leg or two. I didn't take that close of a look," said Sirius with a grin.

"I meant what color of hair, eyes, that sort of thing," said Remus as he rolled his eyes.

"Um, one had red hair down to the middle part of her back. And green eyes; she looked like she was around our age too," said James. 

"Was she tall or short?" asked Remus, running through all of the people he knew in his mind.

"She was about 5'6"," said Sirius.

"Then that is Lily Evans," said Remus. "There are only a few red heads at Hogwarts."

"The girl she was with had black hair about down to her shoulders. Black eyes too. I think she is Mexican," said Sirius, picturing her in his mind. "She seems familiar for some reason.

"Must be Maria. If she hangs out with Lily that would mean she is probably a Gryffindor too, and our age, so she's about the only one it could be."

"That might explain why I know her," said Sirius. "I might have seen her in the Common Room sometime."

"But then how come you didn't know Lily?" asked Remus.

"I think you made out with her last year sometime, during Astronomy," said James. "I remember Professor Sinistra throwing a fit because you two snuck off."

"Oh yeah," said Sirius. "I think she was a good kisser, but it might have been that blonde chick that I was with a few hours before that."

"Nah," said Remus. "That's Melissa Stienbeck. Not enough tongue."

"How would you know?" asked James with a grin.

"Well, she was upset about Sirius dumping her, so _somebody_ had to comfort her." Remus replied grinning.

Sirius snorted and started to comment on the fact that Remus always seemed to be hooking up with his ex-girlfriends when the compartment door slid open, to reveal none other the topic of choice from a moment ago.

"Speak of the Devil," said James.

"Or in this case Devils," quipped Remus.

"Hey, it's the thieves," said Sirius.

By this time both Lily and Maria were extremely confused. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Never mind," said Remus, avoiding further confusion on their part.

"What brings you to this compartment?" asked Sirius rather annoyed that the girls just decided to walk in.

__

(A/N He does have quite the ego, but this would be a very boring story if everybody got along perfectly…)

"You dropped your food in our compartment," said Maria rather coldly. "We didn't want it cluttering up our space."

"What she means," said Lily stepping on Maria's foot, "Is that we thought you would want it back."

"Thanks," said James. He made a mental note to remember Lily because she realized the importance of food. "We can't live without it."

"I'm sure you can't" said Maria looking pointedly at Sirius.

"Why are you glaring at me?" asked Sirius. "He's the one talking, not me. I wouldn't waste my time of day one someone as bitchy as you."

"And I wouldn't waste my time on you." Maria said, her black eyes glittering in anger.

"Ugh." Lily said as she pushed Maria out of the compartment, and shut the door behind them. "I thought you liked him!" Lily cried exasperated.

"I did. I do," said Maria, "I just don't like his ego."

Lily grinned, "But at least James seemed to like me."

Lily and Maria screamed with excitement as girls often do when they get concert tickets to their favorite band, or when the guy they have been crushing on forever finally looks their way.

Before they could pop back into their compartment though, the boys came out.

"Didn't you girls just scream?" asked Remus.

"We-We thought we saw a mouse." Maria stuttered as she thought of an excuse.

"Typical," Sirius said sneering at Maria. "You seemed like the type to be scared of a little mouse."

"I wasn't scared." Maria retorted. "I just screamed because Lily screamed, and screaming is contagious."

Both Lily and Sirius snorted at this. Lily muttered, "Sure, blame it on me." But only James and Remus heard it because Sirius and Maria were still having a verbal war.

"That's the biggest load of bull that I have ever heard." Sirius said looking disdainful. "Too bad you've got that nasty little attitude of yours. You weren't a half bad kisser. You might have been worth something, but then again you weren't half good of a kisser either, and I can find plenty of girls that can kiss, and don't bitch about every little thing that happens."

Maria was speechless for a minute, but then that "nasty little attitude" of hers got going again. "Haven't you ever noticed that the only girls that go near you happen to be the sluts of the school? They're the only ones that would ever think of kissing you."

"Then wouldn't that make you a slut?" asked Sirius, as he raised his eyebrow and smirked. "But I guess not, you just hope to be, 'cause no guy would ever go near you, or can you name one that has?"

Maria _could_ name a few guys that she had been with, but she happened to be too mad to even say a word, which was a good thing, because it gave the other three people a chance to step in.

As Sirius and Maria were dragged back into their own compartments, James turned to wink at Lily, and she grinned and winked back.

When the door had shut behind Lily and Maria, Lily yelled, "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"What do you mean why did _I_ do that?" retorted Maria, "He was the one being the jerk, not me."

"Oh, and you were perfectly innocent?" said Lily.

"More so then he was." Maria replied.

"Why can't you just get along with him?" asked Lily.

"I tried, but no one can get along with him." Maria moaned.

At this Lily snorted. She had no idea of how long this year would be.

__

The End. Of this chapter anyway. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I had writer's block and I couldn't think of what should happen. I'll try and update sooner, but I'm not promising anything. No matter how long it takes, I **will** finish these stories. And this time I want more people to review…(Thanks to those who did last time though)


	3. Horse Calamity

Now that Sirius was a fifth year, he had entered the dating pool. Before this year he had been known for his pranks and not his looks, now he was known for his looks. Of course he didn't stop pulling pranks. In fact the Marauders would pull off their largest trick ever this year, but no one would know about it. They called this prank the prank of their lifetime. Of all life times. And it was. Sirius thought they should call it , 'Turn into critters so we can have fun with Remus during the full moon.' James , (after he finally stopped laughing,) told Sirius that his idea was a _little _too conspicuous. 

"It was a good idea," thought Sirius as he stepped off of the train, heading towards the carriages pulled by invisible horses that brought them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. It had been such a rainy fall that the ground was covered in mud. As Sirius hopped over a puddle, just to land in another, he startled a horse, causing him to prance about. In all the prancing, the horse stepped on Peter's foot, causing him to scream, and all the horses to go into complete chaos. As the dwarves drivers tried to rescue the horses and students before any trampling began, students ran to get out of the way, screaming, put the horses in even more of a panic. 

Ten minutes later, when the coaches were finally back in order, students got into a mad scramble to get into the coaches before anything else happened. The marauders got separated, and so did Lily and Maria. In fact, Sirius climbed into the last carriage only to find Maria there. He jumped out immediately to find another carriage; only three hadn't left yet, and they looked pack to the limit. Sighing he climbed back into the carriage.

"Nice job, Black." Maria smirked.

"Peter's the one who screamed, " muttered Sirius, looking out the window. "Of all carriages in the whole school, I get the one with you in it." He said narrowing his eyes at Maria.

"Like I said, nice job," Maria quirked.

"And like I said, Peter is the one who screamed." Sirius retorted, glaring daggers at her.

"Like I said, Peter is the one who screamed, " Maria mimicked Sirius, pitching her voice high.

"What are you? In first year?" asked Sirius, annoyed by her and her conversation.

"No," said Maria, "Are you?"

"Why would I be in first year?" asked Sirius, not getting where she was going with this conversation.

"Didn't think so, they wouldn't even let you _into_ Hogwarts with the grades you get. What are you? A new sort of House-Elf?" Maria said coldly.

Sirius actually didn't do too badly in school. In fact, he held the highest grade in Astronomy for most of his years at Hogwarts. (He slipped every once in a while when he would answer The Moon, to all answers on tests.) But he knew what she was getting at. At the end of the last year, Professor McDougal, the potions professor, announced in front of the whole school that Sirius had one week to bring his grade above failing. He only had a failing grade because of his idea to add a swelling potion to a shrinking potion and see if it would neutralize. To make a long story short, it didn't, and Professor McDougal amazed the fourth year class by swearing for five minutes straight without repeating himself once.

"My grades aren't that bad. And they don't kick you out because of grades," said Sirius, trying to forget about the last year.

"But they _do_ kick you out for causing havoc before you even reach the school." Maria smirked.

"Peter screamed, not me!" yelled Sirius, extremely annoyed with the girl.

"You can tell yourself whatever you want, it doesn't make any difference to me," said Maria.

"But it _was_ Peter's fault," whined Sirius.

"_Now_ who's acting like a first year?" grinned Maria.

"Screw you," muttered Sirius.

"And that was just so much more mature," Maria watched as his temper skyrocketed. In Sirius' opinion he was enjoying this _way_ to much.

"Bitch," he said through clenched teeth, trying and failing to control his temper.

"I heard that," said Maria, annoyed.

"I said it to your face, genius," retorted Sirius.

"Never mind," said Maria as she climbed out of the carriage.

As Sirius climbed out of the carrige and got his first sight of Hogwarts, he didn't get the sudden rush that he usually got; _Maria's fault, _he thought_._ He walked quickly so he could catch up with James on the steps near the front door.

"You'll never guess who I had the pleasure of sharing a carriage with," said Sirius through clenched teeth.

"Let me guess," said Remus, "That wench from the train, Maria."

"How'd you know?" asked Sirius.

"We were in the same carriage as Lily and she said she saw you two get into the same one," answered Remus.

"Not fair," moaned Sirius, "You guys got the good one, and I got stuck with the psychotic bitch."

"I'm not a psychotic bitch," said Maria as she brushed past the boys.

"Strange whenever people mention psychotic bitch, you assume they mean you," quirked Sirius.

"I heard the whole conversation, idiot," said Maria.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it isn't nice to eavesdrop?" asked Sirius.

"No, but she did say it's rude to confuse poor innocent horses." Maria said, as Lily came over to drag her away.

"It was Peter!" yelled Sirius, causing several students to look at him strangely.

"Yeah," Lily said to Maria, who had heard the whole conversation, "He's the _only_ one with an attitude problem."

~*~

_(A/N I'm skipping the feast and sorting and such. Why? This is the story of Maria and Sirius, (with a few other characters,) so I don't really need to tell about the feast, because everybody knows what happens, the nervous first years get sorted, they eat, they drink, and Professor Dumbledore says something that confuses half of the population, creeps out a quarter, and makes the rest laugh.)_

"So wait a minute," Maria said that night, as they were getting ready for bed. "You got to ride in the same carriage as James? What happened? Did you two talk?"

"No, Maria, we didn't talk; we mimed," grinned Lily.

"Well what did you talk about?" asked Maria, to eager to hear Lily's gossip to take note in her sarcasm. "Did he ask you out?"

"No, he didn't ask me out, and besides if he did, I would have said no," answered Lily.

"What? Why? I thought you liked him," said Maria.  


"I do like him, but the thing is, every time he asks a girl out, they break up with in a week, right? I know that's partially because he can never remember their names, and partially because he doesn't even know their personalities, and doesn't even care to know them, so unless he knows me and my name, it's hopeless," out of breath after her little speech.

"I get it," Maria said, "Trying the ol' friends first approach? That's a good idea."

"Thanks," said Lily, "I hope it works."

__

Yup another short chapter Thanks to everybody that reviewed, and please keep reviewing!!!


End file.
